The Bridge
by Red Belle
Summary: “The Bridge, my only constant, my tie to all of the good and some of the worst days of my life.” – Naruto Sasuke leaves, and still 7 years later Naruto is dreaming of him. Will an impromptu mission fix all, or leave them wishing for the ultimate silence
1. A promise as thin as a word

Creator: Belladonna

Pairing: Sasu/Naru; Neg/Gaa;

Beta: EB- I need an internet BETA!!!!

Summary; "The Bridge, my only constant, my tie to all of the good and some of the worst days of my life." – Naruto

When Sasuke leaves, still seven years later Naruto dreams of something he knows didn't happen. A sudden mission to the Snow leaves both boys to sort out what they never finished in the end. Will they end up whole or so broken life isn't worth living.

Authors note-

Hey everyone this is Belle I got this idea from when the 1st arc finished and the American fillers set in. I've written so many fan fictions its gross but I think they're all crap. Thanks to some encouragement from my girls these are hitting the web! Hope you like them!

DISCLAIMER- If I owned these characters then this would have happened already now wouldn't it?

**A promise as thin as a word**

The bridge, the only constant, and the one thing I can count on. The only thing that could bring me the happiest memories or the hardest nightmares I'd have never dreamed myself. It's where I met my family, but it's also where my first and only love left me with his promise. As I thought this I turned and saw the shadowy outline of my best friend.

"Na…. Usur….dobe, I left Sakura unconscious on the bench just before the gate. She'll wake in a little while." I answered him curtly just as I had that day.

"Uchiha," I knew that the raven would feel the sting in me just using his family name. "I've got it, I'll pick her up once you leave m…. Once you're gone." The raven visibly flinched as my usually fiery tone turned so quickly to the bur of ice. The ice I used only when my walls where up and impenetrable.

"Don't close yourself off to me. You can't do that, I won't allow it" At this I gave a cruel sharp laugh.

"You really do believe that you're a Prince," Another joyless laugh "To think I believed a snarling, jaded, young…. Prince could care about m…. I mean, the people around him; you really don't give a fuck do you!" I knew I wasn't being fair but not many people can blame me. Hell I don't even blame myself.

"Nar…" I cut him off

"It's Uzumaki, Uchiha. I've never given you permission to use my given name after all that's for people who are _close_ to me" I knew I was ripping him apart but I didn't much care, this bastard was going to leave me. Leave me in a village where if I wasn't being beaten, I was being raped, and if they didn't want to rape me they wanted to kill me. The only people I was even remotely safe with was the rookie nine and the teacher jounin.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm not leaving because I want to!" I was shocked the Uchiha runt had pinned me down and was now yelling at me within an inch of my face. The grass I felt at my back signified that as usual I tried to run from this man. I'd backed myself to the edge of the bridge were I'd given him the advantage. I was distracted as a drop of something wet hit my cheek. He... He was crying, Sasuke Uchiha never cried. So I guess that's what made me listen. He went on to tell me that Orochimaru's idiots had come and tried to take him. That after that Tsunade had called him up and given him his first S- rank mission. Go to Orochimaru's sound village and sabotage from the inside. I was quiet, by this time we were laying side by side and looking at the slowly darkening sky, it was about 1 in the morning. I turned onto my stomach and stared at my best friend, the boy I had fallen in love with.

"Is that all you came to tell me, I mean it's great ya know. You are an official jounin. If you're worried that Sakura won't know then I'll tell her for you. I mean I know you two are sorta like involved ya know…" I don't think I've ever been quiet for as long, after being interrupted, as I was when Sasuke sat up and kissed me. It wasn't some brief _I'm-Just-Gonna- shut- you- up_ it was an_ I-want-you-and-you-taste-really-good. _So I kissed him back which ended it. Sasuke looked at me and smiled, the tears I now noticed he'd been crying throughout his explanation made him look almost human.

"I don't like women," to think that that simple sentence could bring me such joy was a surprise in itself.

"Well I like both, but, what that has to do with what you... we just did I'd love to know." I was on cloud fuckin' nine and I was hoping I didn't have to come down yet but I had to know.

"I'm not done. I don't like women or men…." My face fell I knew it did because that sadist smiled and pulled me closer to him by the waist. "Aishiteru" he whispered in my ear as he kissed me again but all I could do was return the favor as he pulled us back, down onto the grass and nipped at my bottom lip. I admit, I didn't know what he wanted until I was bitten harder and opened my mouth to protest. He slid his moist velvet tongue into my mouth and began to ravage every surface. It was only till he started to let his hand travel up my shirt that I panicked and shot back up, pulling him up with me.

"Sorry, I should have stopped while I was ahead." Sasuke smiled as he began to get up. He stopped as I went to leave. "Naruto wait okay, I promise if you wait I'll come back. I swear."

BUZZ, BUZZ. BUZZ, BUZZ.

Naruto woke with a start. He hadn't had that dream since the day Sasuke had left. It had been seven years and he still hadn't come back. Naruto could only remember saying goodnight to him at the hospital and walking back home. The dream had nothing to do with what really happened. He had woken up in his own bed and Sakura was found by Kakashi on the park bench. Although Sasuke was gone and considered a traitor, he had been a thorn in Konoha's side for a good 3 years. That is until he came back and asked Naruto himself to help him kill Orochimaru. They killed him later that week saving Konoha from a potentially fatal war. Two years later a note and an Akatsuki cloak was left on Naruto's door step. The note read;

"No one's going to harm you, not while I'm around."

Pein's body was found outside the gate by ANBU who were patrolling the area. He was pronounced dead five minutes later by Tsunade who promptly called Naruto into her office. She had seen the note and had a few questions none of which Naruto could answer. And now in the seventh year Naruto wondered as he dressed if Sasuke would ever show his angelic face again. He dressed quickly, making sure that all the hidden ties to his clothes were tied securely and out of sight. Naruto turned and looked into the mirror, whose gilded frame left highlights in his eyes, letting his hand muss his already messy hair. If it were up to him he'd have done without the elaborate thing but Sakura said his room needed personality after all he was a hero in Konoha now.

"Yeah," He whispered it but in his head it sounded like a long scream. "Some Hero I'll turn out to be"

"Really you're not that bad, Naruto" Naruto turned around quickly pulling out a kunai that he pinned the unseen enemy to the door with. The pinned brunette smiled as he showed his palms in a submissive gesture.

"Easy boss, I know you felt me three miles back at my house so if you could let me go that'd be great." Konahamaru had grown in seven years. At Naruto's 19 to Konahamaru 15 there was still a lot of growing up for the younger male to do, if he could ever get his head out of his ass.

"Just because I know your chakra signature doesn't mean that I still won't kick your ass for sneaking into my house." Naruto retaliated looking the young boy up and down he'd changed his scarf and goggle look for a more mature and subtle attire. The shirt came just over his belly button in a dark olive green but beneath that was a skin tight peace of liquid armor from the Land of Waves its light tan color made it perfect for camouflage. He still wore his camel colored pants with the classic sandals but the forest green helped him hide which was now his forte as a shinobi. He did learn from the best.

"I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade said not to be late that as the ANBU captain you have a visitor from the Snow." Konahamaru by this time had freed himself and was nearly at the window waiting for the conformation he needed to leave. Naruto smirked a new assignment might help him forget the dream, to forget that taste. Naruto nodded, it took no more than two seconds for the young male to disappear with a wave of his hand and a "see ya boss"

He turned and looked at the clock only to realize that he was late. Naruto grabbed his weapon case and jumped from the window, he believed there was no time for the convenience of locking up. He sprinted from each roof top as quickly as he could using his chakra to propel him over the various banners pronouncing the upcoming summer festival. He took a minute to stop and scout the streets and to generally gawk at the far away fair grounds which already held some of the up coming attractions. He'd been to several festivals in different villages but he'd never seen the Konoha annual summer festival, which was considered to be the best on this continent. He was about to take a closer look when he heard the baying of a dog and felt a huge pressure push him from the roof he'd landed on not moments before. He began to fall but with a jolt of chakra and some simple maneuvering he was on the roof top once more, glancing at a smiling brunette.

Kiba had grown into pack leader, awkwardly, making many mistakes and asking for help often. But here he was and still he was giving Naruto a hard time especially now that Kiba knew his best friend had moved up in ranks. Since then he'd made it a point to pop up out of nowhere and push Naruto's buttons.

"Heya, Naruto. You shouldn't let peop…" He was interrupted as Naruto smiled at him said a quick "Hey Kiba" and disappeared into thin air. As Kiba stared at the spot were his friend used to be he could only think of one thing, suicide mission.

Naruto realized that he'd arrived at the large, stone Hokage tower in record time as he tore down the Hallway, stopping just short of the double doors into the foreboding room. He guided his hands to the door and tapped lightly knowing that unlike usual there was two very powerful signatures inside, Tsunade and …

"_No it couldn't be" _Naruto thought as he felt the lesser signature that was opposite both very powerful signatures, Shisune, come to open the door. Naruto smiled as the kind young woman now mother of two stood in the doorway.

"Naruto-kun you have to listen to me, this is an explicit order from the Gondaime so you do understand that those under these instructions are under your protection?" Shisune wasn't usually this serious so he knew it was important. Naruto's face melted into the serene ANBU inhumanity, his face blank and his eyes turned into twin fires. Shisune smiled lightly as she reapeated her question.

"Yes; so I take it, there is someone in there that I don't like at the moment." He made it a statement. Shisune laughed nodding as these pleasantries were exchanged. Tsunade called for both the young people with the usual commanding air that always rang when she wasn't drunk. Naruto knew this tone well and walked in as Shisune stepped aside.

Naruto noticed the room first; it had changed since the Sondaime. It was once a subtle room, but now it was rich and warm as well. There was no insecurity in this room, it induced calm and a type of peace so perfect it had to be artificial. Then he noticed the picture of the Yondaime over the mantel along with several other important men including the Sondaime, Sarutobi. Naruto knew that Tsunade would change the room, but to instill a room that had seen so many hard and disastrous decisions, and so much blood and woe into a place that breathed peace was something that not even Naruto's own father the Yondaime could've done.

As the astonishing décor began to lose its luster Naruto glanced at the desk and saw his Baa-chan and an obsidian eyed brunette. The male wore the opposite of the ANBU mask that Naruto had strapped around his neck now. The Fox and the Wolf were co- captains of the ANBU black, the top ranks other than that of Kage. The Wolfs mask had been retired the year before Naruto became an operative therefore he had never met his partner. He knew that the tactical portion of all his battles where looked over by the Wolf what he didn't know was how.

This from the look on Tsunade's face was not the problem. It had to be something bigger, so to keep his inhumane mask on his face he fell to one knee in a graceful and well practiced motion as he came back to reality.

"The Fox, captain of the ANBU black, what is it you need of me Gondaime-sama?" Naruto knew his face was showing but he had told Tsunade that if he was to meet anyone of importance his face would be uncovered; decorum was one thing he believed in.

"Naruto, you may stand. This is a completely personal matter. The young gentleman here is someone you know very well, but …" Tsunade grew quiet as the masked youth shock his head, bowed to her and walked over to Naruto, he kneeled.

"The Wolf, tactical captain and informant," He stood and with his back turned to the now standing blonde he removed his mask. ", also, by very old acquaintances, known as Uchiha Sasuke last living member of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke turned as he said this and let his dark eyes focus completely on the cerulean ones across from him.

A second of awkward silence and Tsunade stood; both young men looked at her as she glided to the door. She nodded to Shisune who opened it. Tsunade began to cross to the main hallway when she thought better of it and turned around.

"Shisune and I will be back in thirty minutes you both will stay here and work out your problems as best as you can or you will make some sort of agreement that will keep your still raging personalities out of this mission. Do not try to escape, your very well trained black operatives are outside and have been ordered to keep the barriers up once I leave." She began to leave and then she once again turned around.

"Naruto this mission has more to do with your happiness and the life of someone precious to you, so please try." Tsunade left the room leaving the two confused young men to sort out their problems.


	2. Escape Attempts and Family Crisis

**Creator: Belladonna**

**Pairing: Sasu/Naru; Neg/Gaa; **

**Beta: EB- I need an internet BETA!!!!**

**Authors note-**

**Well heres chappie 2. Leave me comments people I need people to like it or I'll holdm y breath till I pass out…. Okay maybe not but it was a great mental picture… onward!**

**JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HER BESIDES THE SITUATIONS THEY FIND THEMSELVES IN AT PRESENT…. SO YA.**

* * *

**Escape attempts, and family crises.**

Naruto looked at the clock it had only been ten minutes and all that had elapsed was Naruto's quick and fluid departure from across the Uchiha to the door. Sasuke himself still had his eyes trained on Naruto, almost like a cat, weary of a human that they'd just met. Naruto knew that the slightly older male wouldn't make the first move but as of now he decided he wouldn't either. Another five minutes elapsed giving them less time to finish their mission. As Naruto was about to break the door down and probably severely injure his battalion Sasuke began chuckling in an almost child like fashion. His shoulders shook, he closed his eyes and just sat down on Tsunade's desk with his hand covering his mouth as the brief hysterics seemed to take him over.

"You know Naruto there was once a time when you couldn't stay quiet for more than ten seconds. And just now you've been silent for fifteen minutes. To think all I had to do was get you completely livid at me and you would stop." Naruto knew this was Sasuke trying to lighten the mood but to tell the truth he didn't give a damn.

"No, all you had to do was abandon your responsibilities and become some sort of harlequin." Naruto answered looking into Sasuke's eyes with the same venom he used with every other low life. Sasuke's face immediately went taciturn, as Naruto crossed the room to the chair besides Tsunade's desk.

"You think I left because I was running away from this Naruto?" Sasuke's gesture between them made Naruto harden his heart even more.

"No because things were never between us they were about the city then, you, Asshole... you left us when we needed you not just when I needed you but also when Sakura needed you." Sasuke looked about ready to commit either Seppuku or murder but Naruto was on a roll and he wasn't about to stop anytime soon, he began to pace back and forth as the venom of seven years flowed free.

"You send us both dreams, dreams that we can take any way we like. You send me a card and a cloak that can mean anything, god damn it, Uchiha you don't deserve to wear that god damn mask and you know it" The look Naruto gave the Uchiha could've made Tsunade flinch. Sasuke took it in stride as he slid off the desk and approached Naruto.

"You think I don't care?" He was way to close. Naruto began to step back, Sasuke noticed this and walked faster he had Naruto against the wall in moments.

"Do you really believe that I didn't give a damn, Naruto, I know that you don't believe that. I meant what was on that card, in that dream, I do, and if you don't believe me then I guess I'm shit out of luck. But right now you're gonna have to trust me not to abandon you," Naruto interrupted him with a look and a brief "again" as Sasuke finished. ", Or at least to help you now that you need it. Then I swear if you tell me to leave I'll go, never to see or speak to you again." Naruto refused to meet Sasuke's gaze as the raven raked his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"Well fine if you don't believe that, believe this." Sasuke whispered dangerously leaning forward and kissing Naruto boldly on the lips. Naruto blinked but as soon as his eyes opened Sasuke was finished and looking into his eyes with the same passion as Naruto had seen in his dreams.

Naruto almost began to scream about how inappropriate that was but was quieted by a soft nock on the door. Sasuke retreated to the chair not even three steps to the right of Naruto, As Tsunade walked in. Shisune trailed behind her making a big fuss about something that probably had to do with forcing both boys into this but she silenced her with a raise of her hand.

"Uchiha you're the guest so I will ask you first. Will you work together with Naruto or will he go alone." Sasuke never looked up for the few moments he was quiet. But when he raised his head the intensity of his eyes made Tsunade noticeably uncomfortable.

"Gondaime-sama, do not act as if you had no part in my… abandonment after all it was on your orders that I left. Although it seems everyone in this room believes me a traitor I will leave the decision to my out ranking officer. Even if he says he doesn't need my help I will be his guide… does that answer your question?" Naruto looked at the Uchiha and knew he had been pinned into a corner making it impossible for him to call the Teme away without looking like a spoiled child.

"I would be honored to have my old companion back on our side, but I will not speak for him against our other team mates." Naruto smirked internally knowing that if he was being forced to let Sasuke tag along then he might as well guarantee that the other have the worst time of his life.

"This mission will only be the two of you. It is of utmost secrecy." Tsunade countered, leaving the blonde silent. Naruto opened and closed his jaw like some fish out of water until he fell to one knee again and whispered "Yes Lady-Kage"

Tsunade knew that this was going to be difficult for both men but for the sake of her adoptive nephew she was willing to stake it all.

"Good, since neither party has any objections the situation at hand is this." Tsunade went to her desk and beckoned the two shinobi closer as she began to extract two scrolls from the hard wood desk. "Naruto, in the land of Snow is a girl around your age; her name is Kuroka Yuki. She is their princess she is not of that country but her dead mother stated in her will that the princess will be reunited with her twin, who is somewhere in Konoha, on the day of her birth. This means you have to get the princess to come here and meet her sibling before the winter solstice." Tsunade looked at Naruto as he began to object but Sasuke beat him to it.

"Gondaime sama that's in… three weeks time. It takes a week just to get to the Snow, let alone convince a girl ,who is as you said a princess, to journey with us for a week with no other guards." Naruto nodded even though he hated to admit it the Uchiha was right.

"She will come with you… you boys do not seem to understand. When she was just three years old she was developed enough to be six. She could walk and speak with relative intelligence and then her little brother was born. His mother dies in child birth and their father dies in battle. Leaving both children helpless and alone. Then The Counsel," She said this with such vehemence that both Naruto and Sasuke looked away causing Tsunade to rethink her last statement and move on. ", The Counsel sent the girl to her mother , Queen Kailea, in the Land of Snow so as not to give the young boy any ties with his family."

Naruto got up from his seat suddenly almost upending his chair. Both Sasuke and Tsunade looked at him as he reached for his scroll. Tsunade laid her pale hand over the young mans tan one. Naruto looked at Tsunade now, the pure anger and hate that radiated from his eyes would have been enough to kill another, but Tsunade held his eyes. She smiled as she looked harder and saw the fear and that thin crack, that thin crack that showed the pain Naruto had gone through.

"Do you know the exact location of The Palace of Ice?" Tsunade nodded looking at Naruto but breaking contact when she felt the warmth and scroll disappear from under her own hand. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he held the scroll firmly in his grip.

"We are leaving now, but once we do if you desert me… I will kill you once this is over." He whispered the last part and turned to Tsunade.

"I have my stuff already packed but I need more medical supplies do you know where Sakura is?" Tsunade gave a heart filled sigh as she explained the whereabouts of the young Kunoichi. Sasuke watched as the now emotionless young man took careful note of every iota of information that came from the older woman's lips. Intrigued he kept his mouth shut as he studied the new Naruto. It was like night and day, he grew bitter, when before he'd been happy to prove them all wrong and now that he had, he was cold.

"_Great you get back, molest him, criticize him and then go on a really long journey with him, what's next Prima Donna." _His little voice argued with him. He'd developed that habit after he left but the voice seemed to remind him of Naruto in that extremely annoying way. Suddenly Sasuke shocked back to reality when Naruto poked him. Not just anywhere but on his forehead. This was the most annoying and humiliating thing he'd been through since he'd left. Naruto himself had just realized what he'd done and turned quickly leaving Sasuke with a fractured statement concerning Sakura. Sasuke just turned, bowed to the Gondaime and followed Naruto from the room.

Sasuke and Naruto had been walking through the Hokage tower looking for the bubble gum Kunoichi when Naruto turned to Sasuke and glared at him. "You need to apologize to her, She's gonna feel your signature and probably gonna come and kick your ass but I don't blame her, if she does, explain yourself and then let her hit you till she's happy….." Naruto turned and looked to Sasuke as if he wasn't done yet, _"Oh, great he's not just gonna trust me to do what he asks."_ Sasuke thought as Naruto looked into his eyes and all but whispered. "Sakura doesn't seem to cry anymore, but she hits pretty hard don't let her hospitalize you, I need you to be alive when we're done here."

Sasuke just stared, he couldn't believe that the youth in front of him had just threatened to kill him and was now offering him advice. He didn't know how his face looked but it seemed to please the blonde. Naruto smiled crookedly as he turned on his heel and walked in through a door Sasuke hadn't seen before but that might have been because the door was part of the wall.

Sasuke walked into the mysterious corridor without thought as to where it leads. It was dark, or at least it seemed to be because when they heard a noise down the corridor Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pushed him against the wall. Sasuke felt the pressure at his waist and soon looked into the sea-blue eyes. He'd been pushed into the wall but Sasuke looked levelly into Naruto's eyes as Naruto pressed against him and whispered into his ear. "Baa-chan told me to get our supplies and make sure no one sees you after all you are a criminal to the public."

Sasuke smirked and responded "but you don't find it criminal to be this close to me do you?" He smirked as he flipped their positions, Naruto's body hit the wall with barely a sound but the proximity of the second shinobi had him on edge.

"Sasuke, move." Naruto demanded trying to go against the firm chest in front of him. Naruto kept struggling as Sasuke pushed himself closer, so that now you'd have thought that they were welded together. Sasuke bored of the game quickly. Sasuke's smirk widened to almost a grimace as he let the blonde pass him. As Naruto turned from him Sasuke grabbed him around the waist and whispered into the Kitsune's ear.

"You know you should believe your dreams, you might learn something about yourself." Sasuke felt his team mate stiffen and grinned. "You are and always will be my best friend, so please don't make me hate myself anymore." Sasuke let go and continued to walk down the corridor. He soon stopped as he heard his companion's footsteps not much farther behind. He let Naruto take the lead as they made their way down the corridor. Suddenly Sasuke bumped into Naruto who'd stopped right in front of a dead end. Sasuke heard him mutter something and with a flash of silver and a shredding of flesh*1 he saw the door open.

Sasuke walked into a room filled to the brim with plants, from exotic species like blue roses to little mundane trinkets like clover. Sasuke tried to keep himself from ogling the beautiful greenery but was interrupted by a subatomic shriek.

"NARUTO!" a blonde young woman and a very exited Sakura screamed as they both tackled said boy to the floor. When Sasuke looked over and saw all three on the floor among the shrubbery he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. The guilt he'd harbored roared within his ears almost deafening him to the gasps that came from the girls on the floor.

* * *

That's it all. Well come back for chappie three!! Comments help the plot bunnies procreate so feed them!!!


	3. Explanations and Expectaions

Creator: Belladonna

Pairing: Sasu/Naru; Neg/Gaa;

Beta: EB- I need an internet BETA!!!!

Authors note-

Well heres chappie 3. The plot bunnies have died, gomen ne for such a short chapter but I'll try harder next time promise!

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING MENTIONED HER BESIDES THE SITUATIONS THEY FIND THEMSELVES IN AT PRESENT…. SO YA.

* * *

**Explanations and Expectations**

Sakura was the first to come out of the star struck reverie. She was also deathly silent; she disentangled herself from the dog pile and lifted herself up. She eyed the raven and turned to Naruto. A moment of pure silence flitted between the quartet as Naruto lifted himself from beneath Ino and helped her up. Naruto looked directly into Sakura's green eyes and understanding flashed through them.

"Naruto onee-san, I'll get the supplies you requested while your team sorts out its… issues." Ino said as she excused herself. Naruto took this time to look between the pinkette and the brunette. There was no hostility. But there was great betrayal in both their eyes. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Why are you here traitor? We thought we…" She gestured between Naruto and herself "Were through with you when the third Sanin died." She glared once more.

"I'm not a traitor to the village; I left on Tsunade's orders." The raven explained not looking at either of his team mates. Sakura just looked at Naruto who mouthed "drop it"

"At the request of my younger brother I'll leave you with this, you may not have betrayed Konoha, but you did betray me." She left with a slight sigh as she embraced Naruto and hurried to assist her blonde best friend.

"It looks like this is going to take time that we don't have." Naruto whispered as he made his way down the rows of flowers. Sasuke followed quietly as Naruto grabbed a basket that was hanging over the most exquisite blue flowers. He walked along the rows besides the blonde as Naruto himself picked a myriad of flowers and sprigs, leaves and shoots which he laid neatly into the basket. Sasuke himself could only identify a few, the poisonous Aconite, Belladonna, and some more helpful plants like Aloe Vera for burns and Vida (the pretty blue flowers) which assisted in the increase of depleted chakra.

At some points during their walk Sasuke would pick a useful plant that Naruto somehow overlooked. The first time Sasuke'd done this Naruto gave him a sharp look but Sasuke just held the leaves and flower of Aquamente (an herb with intense healing properties, named for its location in the Waterfall) out to Naruto. At this the blonde gave a brief but brilliant smile taking the herb and turning back to his work. So it kept going, Naruto would pick and Sasuke would look out for those few plants he knew that would help in their mission. After each new discovery Naruto's smile would become brighter and he would pause a little longer.

As they came to the last row in the exotics division Sasuke saw Naruto disappear behind a large tree that twisted into itself then seemed to continue growing from within. It was beautiful, like an aged wine it seemed like the type of beauty that came with age. Sasuke gawked at its size and width as he walked around starring but still trying to follow the blonde. He was about to call out, when he gazed up to the branches, right into a pair of blue orbs. They were Naruto's eyes no one else on this Earth had those eyes as blue as the ocean and as calm as the sky. Naruto moved further into the upper branches and finally out of site.

Sasuke knew it was most likely a good idea to stay were he was, and in a last moment decision sat at the base of the tree. He looked around and found that Naruto and himself were no longer in the nursery but were in the depths of the Konohagakure forest, the forest where both Naruto and his own life had changed. Where Oorochimaru had taken that faithful bite, the bite that even in his absence at times hurt like hell. He shook himself from those thoughts and noticed that Naruto's flower basket was at his feet. He looked at their combined effort and smiled remembering Kakashi's comments on Naruto's last mission with Sasuke.

"Its startling how well you work together, yet you cannot get along at all. Naruto knows what you're doing at all times and these three years hasn't dulled that sense yet. I wonder if you did come back, if maybe that knowledge of each other would make Konoha as invincible as our team seven once was."

Sasuke heard the conversation play over once more, and then Naruto landed right in front of him. The shinobi smiled wonderfully as he reached into the pouch around his chest. Sasuke witnessed as Naruto delicately lifted a flower bud from the pouch. Sasuke looked at the blue-green bud and then to Naruto who treated it as if it was the holy grail.

"Okay, Naruto what is that?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to said male.

"You seriously do not know what this is?" Naruto replied as he looked between the flower and Sasuke thoughtfully. Sasuke looked at Naruto's contemplative expression and responded.

"No, and if there's something you want, just ask."

"This is the infamous DaysBreak flower it is indigenous to the ninja villages with Kage. The tree itself is also known as the Kage's Hope or in some regions Day's Shade." Sasuke looked perplexed as Naruto continued without pause impassioned by the lessons he'd learned from the Sanin.

"The reason it's indigenous to the Kage regions is because when all of the Kage's were in agreement with each other the First Hokage decided that he would give a gift of power to every region. With the assistance of the other firsts they made a tree that would be the hope of every ninja village. These beautiful trees are a memento of the past, a past where peace was not just an illusion and life was led with honor." After this complete thought Naruto looked to Sasuke who still stared at the flower.

"But, what is its purpose for our trip?" Sasuke asked trying to touch the bud as Naruto blocked it from him.

"The flowers that come from this tree show the truth. That is why I decided I'd bring you here, we'll need these before our mission ends I'm sure of it." Naruto finished his Biology lesson with a passion and flourish that made Sasuke just nod.

"Well Sasuke we should return. Ino will need these for her poultices." Sasuke nodded as Naruto led the way back.

The two young males reached the Labs in less than ten minutes. After a brief talk with Ino Naruto came back with a good multitude of vials and jars which he put into a box that was meant to carry them in a confined space. Sasuke just looked on as the girls assisted Naruto with the packing of his medicinal supplies. About twenty minutes later they left the girls to their earlier work and headed off down the tunnel back to Tsunade's office. Sasuke noticed this and stopped; Naruto felt his silent partner stop and turned to meet the Uchiha's calculating glare.

"Naruto, why are we going back to the Gondaime's office?" Sasuke asked his eyes growing redder.

"Well really it's just so we can take the tunnels from her office to the gates. I thought you wanted to get out of here fast." Naruto looked at his eyes which where now half black and a steadily receding red. A look of hurt and understanding flared within the young Kitsune.

"You thought I was planning on betraying you to the rest of the village…"

Sasuke looked at the darkening azure eyes, and suddenly felt ashamed, not because of what he thought but of who he'd thought that about. Naruto gave a cold smirk that left the serpent's chest cold. It was unique in that only his perfect mouth held any hint of humor while his eyes showed brilliant, doppelganger fires. Naruto didn't let the Uchiha's obvious remorse stop his next move.

"You are extremely pathetic." Naruto whispered into the Uchiha's ear as he passed "To think that someone like you could possibly believe that I would turn them in."

Sasuke didn't meet his gaze as they continued on and still as they left through the tunnels. As they reached the mouth of the cavernous holes Naruto veered to a clump of berry bushes that artfully hid the packs that Tsunade had sent. Naruto handed one to Sasuke with a detached look in his eyes that made Sasuke's guilt well over almost agonizingly. This sort of uncomfortable silence continued well into the night as they set up camp. Sasuke knew he should've apologized but now it seemed a trivial endeavor only meant to make him feel better. So for now he decided he'd keep to himself. As he mused Naruto came over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"You can take second watch. I don't think I'll get much sleep." Naruto said as he continued on his way to the edge of their camp. Sasuke knew that he'd not get a chance to fix this if not now so he followed Naruto to the edge of camp.

"I think we need to talk." Sasuke said for the first time in the history of their awkward friendship.

"Well, if you're going to say something hurry up. I don't have all night." Naruto said going back to witling the branch into some sort of instrument.

"Well about earlier in the tunnels, I'm... you might have thought that I didn't trust you and." Sasuke was interrupted with a cold laugh that escaped the Kitsune.

"You don't trust me so save it. I know you Uchiha and that scares you more than that bastard snake did." Naruto said putting little embellishments into the wood flute.

"Hell, if you're so right prove it. Show me what you want and I'll show you anything you want." Sasuke said, after today he was willing to go back to being the third Sanin's bitch just to end this pain. It seemed to hurt more when Naruto looked at him that way then when Naruto actually hit him.

"If you really want to see the truth than you're gonna have to earn it Uchiha." The male in question was about to interject as the blonde shinobi continued while carving into the tiny twelve inch flute.

"I once trusted you to keep me alive, but then again you let me die forever ago. Is that what you want to hear?" Naruto said as he grabbed another branch next to him. ", Suck it up and shut the fuck up, everyone, me included, knows you could give less of a shit."

Sasuke knew he'd be getting venom but with the way that Naruto had been acting earlier at the tree he thought he'd at least been some sort of forgiven. Sasuke stayed quiet and watched Naruto carve as he chose his next words carefully. It fascinated Sasuke the way that Naruto took a flat piece of wood and made a work of art from it. And just like a lightning bolt it hit him, Sasuke knew what to say.

"You're wrong. I do care, not about that city I could give less of a damn about that forsaken village. But you are wrong about how I feel about you and all the others I used to care about." Sasuke said this with his head turned away from the sharp blonde

"Oh really, then _muéstrame_." Naruto said vehemently drifting into the gypsy tongue.

"Muéstrame? Isn't that "show me" in gypsy? How can I?" But again Sasuke could not finish as Naruto sliced into the wood and continued belittling him.

"I'm done with you're excuses Uchiha." Naruto all but shouted as he kept carving "I've had to deal with nothing but excuses from you, now guess what? Either you pick yourself up and go get some sleep or you say what you want and then we go from there." Naruto finished letting the blade of his belt knife lay flat on his knee.

Sasuke saw the distinct shape of a moon and a sun and the starting of two animals that seemed to chase each celestial mark. He kept staring as Naruto waited.

"I know enough Gypsy to tell you that _si me pides algo a ti no digo mentiras, I have no need to lie to you. You are and always will be my most important person," At this Naruto looked up and Sasuke locked gazes with him. ", Even if you don't believe me." _

_At this last attempt Sasuke fell to his knees and bowed lowly to Naruto who looked upon this display with mild confusion. That is until Sasuke stood and kissed him perfectly just as he had during Naruto's dreams. Naruto almost pushed him away but was dazed by the thunderstorm that flowed between them to end it. He couldn't help but kiss back, Sasuke moved Naruto closer pulling him forwards against his chest. Naruto gave in letting Sasuke lead. Sasuke smirked against the boy's firm lips realizing what Naruto was giving up to him, his control. He gave Naruto's bottom lips a slight nip as he pulled away, his smirk spoiling to the most serious Naruto had ever seen him._

"_I'm done lying Naruto and you'll have to deal with this," He gestured between them. "Because I like you just damn fine, and from that … display you don't really mind."_

_Well sorta cliffy, sorry about that I'm trying to reach beta status but heres just enough plot so you don't kill me… I need comments people or I might just die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well tell me if you like!_


End file.
